


Unhappy Valentine’s Day

by totallyrandom



Series: Melancholidays [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Or not, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Your Preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: “Unless you're asking what toppings I want on the pizza you are going to buy me right now or what Michael Bay movie I want to watch later, there will be no interrogative sentences allowed out of your mouth tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rediscovered this start of a fic today, so I added a bit at the end and I think it works ok as-is.

The banging on the door just. won’t. stop. Derek growls as he wrenches it open. “What are you doing here Stiles?”

Stiles moves to push past him. “No.”

Derek grabs his arm. “Not a yes-or-no question.”

Stiles shakes him off and stomps over to throw himself face-down on the couch, grumbling into the cushion. “Seriously, Derek. Just shut up and put up with me for one fucking night.”

Derek thuds his head against the door once before turning around with a resigned sigh. “What's wrong?”

Stiles sits up and glowers at him. “Sorry, I have an addendum: Put up with me _silently_. Unless you're asking what toppings I want on the pizza you are about to buy me right now or what Michael Bay movie I want to watch later, there will be no interrogative sentences allowed out of your mouth tonight.”*

Derek just looks down at him for a minute and then nods. He goes to the fridge and grunts at the contents before pulling out his phone.

Stiles flops over onto his back, staring at his hands above him until Derek walks back to shove him upright and make a spot for himself on the couch. Before Stiles can complain, Derek slaps the remote into his hand without a word.

Twenty minutes of mind-numbing Netflix surfing later, there's someone at the door with a stack of boxes and a large bag.  Derek might have gone a bit overboard ordering three pizzas, hot wings, breadsticks, onion rings, and two kinds of soda.

He brings over two cups with ice and Stiles dumps half a flask of whiskey into his own. Derek raises an eyebrow and hands him the Coke. Stiles huffs and adds maybe an inch of soda to appease him.

Stiles switches to Hulu and they watch _Brooklyn 99_ as they shovel down the food. Their hands are slick with grease, so they just let it roll from episode to episode. Derek gets away with making occasional comments--like how Jake reminds him of Scott. Stiles even huffs a laugh at that one.

By the fourth episode, Derek can see that the tension has melted from Stiles’s shoulders. He allows Stiles the privacy of not trying to sniff out any more information.

By the sixth episode, they’ve sort of rolled toward the center of the couch and when Stiles laughs Derek can feel him shake where their arms are touching. He leans into it and Stiles sighs out the last bit of whatever he had been holding in, so Derek lets himself relax, too.

Whatever it was must be less-bad now, at least. It’s a weird feeling for Derek, the idea that someone might find him _comforting_. That being around him might make someone feel _better_. He ducks his head and smiles, and the movement catches Stiles’s attention. 

Derek turns away to hide what his face might show and Stiles lets him but knocks their shoulders together, and finally the tightness around his eyes eases. A few minutes later, he’s snoring softly on Derek’s shoulder. Derek waits almost an hour before heading to bed, making sure not to wake Stiles when he goes.

In the morning, Stiles slips out while Derek is still sleeping and leaves a bag full of random half-price chocolate on Derek’s doorstep and a text saying “Thanks.”

The notification wakes Derek up and he squints at it before falling back asleep. On his way out for a run, he trips over the bag of chocolate. He’s not sure what to do with the candy or the gesture. 

When he gets out of the shower later, Stiles has a heart-shaped Snickers hanging from his mouth as he pulls up an old _Twilight Zone_ episode. 

“This ok?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah,” Derek tells him. And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll come back to this sometime and see where it leads.
> 
> * Check out [Michael Bay’s IMDb page](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000881/) and then watch this [_Robot Chicken_ sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7ssUivM-eM).


End file.
